


I'm a sinner, I'm the victim

by Jamie_Angel



Series: I'll do anything you tell me to [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Ronan Lynch, Bruises, Choking, Forest Sex, Licking, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Ronan's tattoo, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Top Adam Parrish, adam parrish is completely brutal, nearly, no i wont elaborate, ronan lynch likes being choked, technically not cabeswater sex but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Angel/pseuds/Jamie_Angel
Summary: Adam sat on the floor, eyes closed, palms pressing into the dirt, while Ronan took his time aggressively cutting down plants.“What’s it want?” Ronan yelled from the trees.Adam didn’t answer, so Ronan kicked a spray of dirt everywhere before throwing himself to the ground. Adam’s face didn’t even flinch. Ronan took the opportunity to gaze at him, at the delicate cheekbones, the pretty lilac of his eyelids. As he watched, Adam’s eyes rolled wildly then opened.Ronan couldn’t help the soft Holy fuck that fell from his lips. Adam’s eyes are blank, mirroring, and he looked so powerful. Adam got to his feet and looked down at Ronan with nothing but apathetic interest. Then, his voice echoing on the surrounding trees, he said, “Sit up.”
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: I'll do anything you tell me to [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029258
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	I'm a sinner, I'm the victim

**Author's Note:**

> title from Good Morning by Two Door Cinema Club
> 
> this? really something. I'm not sure what to make of it tbh.
> 
> remember, if you're kinky choking someone DO NOT CRUSH THEIR WINDPIPE, JUST SQUEEZE THE SIDES OF THEIR NECK.

Adam met Ronan by the side of a road, eyes preoccupied and far away. Without a word to the other, Adam strode off into the forest.  
  
Ronan did not like this particular forest. All the trees were too close together, the grass too high and the sun too bright.  
  
He and Adam eventually came to a clearing (if you could call it that) where the grass had been flattened to reveal knots of tree roots and slabs of rock  
  
Adam sat on the floor, eyes closed, palms pressing into the dirt, while Ronan took his time aggressively cutting down plants.  
  
“What’s it want?” Ronan yelled from the trees.  
  
Adam didn’t answer, so Ronan kicked a spray of dirt everywhere before throwing himself to the ground. Adam’s face didn’t even flinch. Ronan took the opportunity to gaze at him, at the _delicate_ cheekbones, the pretty lilac of his eyelids. As he watched, Adam’s eyes rolled wildly then opened.  
  
Ronan couldn’t help the soft _Holy fuck_ that fell from his lips. Adam’s eyes are blank, mirroring, and he looked so _powerful_. Adam got to his feet and looked down at Ronan with nothing but apathetic interest. Then, his voice echoing on the surrounding trees, he said, “Sit up.”  
  
Ronan swallowed. If Adam noticed he didn’t react. Ronan did as he was told – miraculously – surprised that his heart didn’t bust out of his ribcage, from how hard it was hammering.  
  
Adam tilted his head to one side. It seemed a calculated move, like he knew how good he looked, all fine-bones and sunned skin. He used one long finger to force Ronan’s chin up (not that that much force was required, Ronan looked up willingly).   
  
Ronan shifted uncomfortably, his jeans too-tight, his entire body too-clothed. Adam’s hand clenched around his jaw. “Stop moving.”  
  
Ronan scowled but did so, too wrapped up in Adam’s penetrating gaze to argue. His mouth was slightly open, blowing hot air onto the back of Adam’s hand. Something akin to a growl forced itself out of Adam’s throat and he dropped to his knees, strong hands pulling at Ronan’s shirt.  
  
Ronan knocked Adam’s hands away so he could pull his own shirt off. As soon as it had been thrown into the long grass, Adam took to Ronan’s neck, kissing sloppily at his jaw, teeth shearing at his skin, tongue playing over his jugular. Ronan groaned, his hands pulling at Adam’s hair, nails scraping at his scalp.  
  
Adam pushed him backwards until he was flat on the ground, Adam straddling his lap, still sucking truly impressive hickeys into his neck. Ronan scratched his fingernails down Adam’s still clothed back, looking for some purchase, _anything,_ entirely too overwhelmed by the fact that _Adam Parrish_ is _straddling his lap_ and kissing his neck so hard the skin _bruises_ and both of them are _hard_ in their jeans. Every small movement presses them closer together.   
  
Ronan tugged on Adam’s hair, releasing a guttural snarl as Adam deliberately bit down on the sensitive skin between his ear and the edge of his sharp jawbone. Ronan’s smile is nearly as sharp. He pulls Adam’s shirt over his head and lets his nails scratch at the now exposed skin.  
  
“ _Ronan._ ” Adam said, his voice low and utterly _reverent._ He starts to trail downwards, leaving dark bruises at the places where the tattoo hooks into his chest. Ronan groans, hands trying to grab onto something, Adam’s hair, the grass all around them, Adam’s arms, _Adam, Adam, Adam._  
  
He’s wanted this for so long, by God, had he _longed_ for this. For Adam to do what he was doing now, running his tongue in stripes up and down Ronan’s chest, getting closer and closer to the hem of his jeans with every lick.  
  
Adam tongued lower until he brushed over the hard outline of Ronan’s cock, the denim already soaked through with precome. Ronan rolled his hips up, _desperate,_ only to be stilled by Adam’s hands on his hips forcing him _down, down, down,_ pinning him to the floor.   
  
“Behave.” Adam said, no emotion to be found in his voice. His cheeks are red with a hectic flush, but his face otherwise betrayed nothing. He went back to his task, giving small kitten licks to Ronan’s clothed erection.  
  
Ronan’s laboured breaths were now keen whines, increasing at the same tempo as Adam’s licking. His hips desperately rocked upwards, not meeting anything but the immovable mass of Adam’s strong hands.  
  
Adam stopped, causing a small noise of displeasure from Ronan. “Do you promise to behave?”  
  
Ronan swallowed and then nodded.  
  
Adam lifted his hands from Ronan’s hips, using them instead to pull down his pants and Ronan’s pants down until they were both naked.  
  
Adam circled a finger around the bass of Ronan’s cock and Ronan just about blacked out. Something rustled in the trees, but he couldn’t even register the fact in his brain. His senses had narrowed down to just _Adam._ Adam’s hands on his chest, Adam’s pretty mouth wrapped around his dick, the small moans Adam makes, driving him absolutely _wild_ with the vibrations.  
  
Ronan was making a lot of noise, keening and swearing and rough, guttural snarls when Adam hummed around his dick.  
  
Using one slick finger – where had he gotten lube? – Adam pushed into Ronan’s hole, carefully working in and out. He added a second finger when he _knew_ Ronan could take it. Then a third. Then he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his cock.   
  
Ronan let out a truly ferocious snarl. He was very good at snarling. He grabbed Adam’s hand, the one that was sprawled on his chest, and guided it up to his neck, squeezing once. Adam didn’t need to be told twice. He squeezed Ronan’s neck, listening to the strangled moans he was emitting.   
  
Ronan’s entire body was shaking as Adam kept thrusting into him. He had one hand around Ronan’s neck, one around his dick, pumping him to his climax.  
  
“Fuck, Adam.” Ronan moaned as he came in thick stripes across his and Adam’s stomach. Adam fucked him all the way through it, then pulled out and came across Ronan’s stomach.  
  
For a minute, they just breathed heavily, staring each other in the eye, Adam’s mirrored eyes trying to look into Ronan’s very soul. Still looking Ronan in the eye, Adam descended upon his stomach, licking up all the come, and then mashed their mouths together in something that contained too many fluids and too much tongue to be called a kiss.  
  
When he pulled away, Adam’s eyes had cleared. Gone were the moving mirrors, back was the haunting blue. Ronan exhaled deeply. Adam had a tendency to forget everything he had done while possessed by Cabeswater, but with them both naked and panting it wasn’t exactly _hard_ to guess.   
  
Leaning on close enough for his lips to brush the shell of Ronan’s ear, Adam whispered, “I hope you got what you wanted.”  
  
___  
  
Ronan wasn’t entirely sure how to react to the news that Adam and Gansey had heard everything he and Blue had confided in Nino’s.  
  
Adam was looking straight into his eyes across the hood of the BMW.  
  
Ronan had one thing that even remotely resembled a thought. “So Blue got laid?”  
  
“Yeah, probably.”   
  
“Nice.” Ronan said. “Good for her.”  
  
He was sat on the hood of his car, reclining on his elbows, thinking. If Adam and Gansey hadn’t eavesdropped, he wouldn’t have gotten his brains fucked out, so he couldn’t exactly be mad about it. There was only one thing that mildly pissed him off. “So what about you?”  
  
“What?” Adam asked.  
  
“I mean,” Ronan said, “You’ve heard all my fucking kinks, so what about you? The fucks up in your brain?”  
  
Adam flushed. It was a pretty sight. “God, Ronan. Take no hostages why don’t you.”  
  
He smiled, sharklike and sharp. “I’m not one to beat around the bush. Spit it out, Parrish, I don’t have all day.”  
  
“God – voyeurism. You happy now? I’d want to see you fuck someone else why I watched.”  
  
Ronan looked absolutely delighted, his smile sharper than ever, if possible. “That’s hot. Who knew you were such a kinky fucker?”  
  
The bruise forming around Ronan’s neck in the shape of Adam’s hand attested to how much of a _kinky fucker_ he was.  
  
Adam rested his hands on the BMW’s hood. “I think that we have something to ask Gansey and Blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is like really short????? no clue how that happened tbh it felt like I spent seven years writing it. 
> 
> i've got two ideas for more of these but more will come, probably.
> 
> up next: ronan/blue with adam and gansey watching


End file.
